


Close

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Evil, Evil Plans, Future Trunks Arc, Gay Sex, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple time lines, Murder, One Shot, Selfcest, Time Travel, Villains, gods and mortals, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: A brief look into Goku Black.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I'm really pushing myself out of my comfort zone with this one. I tried to really go for it, so hopefully I did. I'm a little worried I undertagged it so please let me know if you need something else tagged.

Zamasu stared down at the body that was once his but now was not. It wasn’t anything really, not anymore. Just an ugly corpse. Zamasu clenched his fists and smirked as he felt the raw power going through the veins of the body he now possessed. The feeling was incredible. It was unfortunate he had to give up his divine body for one that was mortal but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Now there was only one thing to do.

He traveled to the parallel dimension to find himself. Killing Goasu was even more satisfying the second time. If only he had known killing would feel so good, especially those who were in his way and were hindering his grand scheme, he would have done it a lot sooner. It was a glorious and wonderful feeling to see the look of surprise, then understanding, then deep soulful glee on the others face at what he had done.

He could see it in the others eyes as well. The freedom, the almost orgasmic feeling of weightlessness.

“You’re free, I just made you Supreme Kai.”

He held out the emerald green earring, smiling wickedly and wide. The others hand stretched out slowly, hesitantly, as if unsure. He waited patiently. Eventually the earring was taken.

“Tell me, who are you?”

“I’m the you, you’ve always wished to be.”

He embraced himself and finally felt complete. Together they can do anything. Bring about any destruction.

“I am your desires incarnate. Join me, and together we will destroy all the disgusting and insignificant mortals. We will purify this world.”

The other laughed darkly and agreed.

Together they wreaked havoc on the dimension. The other gods were quickly disposed of, it was almost too easy. There was a kink in their plan, a rogue half-Saiyan. Zamasu decided they should dispose of that mortal slowly. Every time they came to blows, Goku’s body got stronger. His blood sang gloriously with each fight, and he began to revel in it. The Saiyan also bestowed on him a new name, which he appreciated in a twisted way. _Goku Black._

After a particularly brutal battle with the young Saiyan, Black came back to the cabin he had been sharing with the other Zamasu feeling unsatisfied. He was hot and prickly all over. He growled as he entered the kitchen. Maybe some food would help? Damn mortal body with all these needs and urges.

He ate enough to be considered several feasts by his normal standards and still felt prickly all over. It wasn’t until Zamasu put a comforting hand on his shoulder that he felt any sense of relief. The hand was shortly removed and the uncomfortable feeling returned. Black thought briefly of when they had hugged before and the feeling of being whole that had washed over him. He wanted to feel that again.

He grabbed Zamasu’s retreating hand and pulled him close. It was heavenly, absolutely _Divine_. His discomfort immediately alleviated. Black sighed softly and subsequently inhaled the others soothing scent. Instinctively he brushed his nose closer to the others neck, inhaling again deeper.

A foreign feeling came over him then, starting in his lower belly and radiating further out. A tingling near his groin. He would have been confused by it, if the feeling wasn’t all consuming. He let out a little groan, which caused Zamasu to pull back slightly to check on him. He was acting oddly, he supposed. Zamasu seemed to register something strange was happening, he opened his mouth to ask a question, but Black, pulled entirely by Goku’s body’s instincts, leaned forward to place his lips on his.

Zamasu let out a startled, muffled cry, but soon returned the kiss. Black let out another groan and deepened the kiss. It soon became a desperate and heated kiss with tongues everywhere and uncontrollable sounds escaping both of their mouths.

Goku’s body was so receptive and sensitive, and Black knew every inch of Zamasu’s body, and every desire. It escalated quickly from kissing and heavy petting to Zamasu stroking Blacks length entirely still inside his dressing robes to Black quickly and hurriedly undressing them both so he could kneel in front of Zamasu.

Even more frantically Zamasu entered Black from behind while he was on his hands and his knees, desperately whining and screaming for more, harder, _anything_. The lines between his desires and his body’s desires quickly blurred as their bodies became one until they were gone and it didn’t matter anymore. His earring dangled rhythmically as Zamasu continued to move behind him, hitting that sensitive spot inside him over and over again.

They cried out their releases simultaneously, holding on to each other for dear life as they shook together, vibrating in complete ecstasy. Finally satiated Black understood what his body had been craving. It was the exact same all consuming high as when he fought another Saiyan.

Everything was perfect for awhile. He continued to fight Trunks, getting stronger and stronger each time. He would come back to Zamasu and they would become one, each time getting more and more intense. It wasn’t until he was dragged back in time to his parallel universe and fought Goku in his body did that horrible feeling return. The feeling of being incomplete and unsatisfied. That pathetic mortal could still reach such greater heights than he could.

Now becoming one with Zamasu wasn’t just for pleasure. They came together repeatedly, feeding each other energy back and forth until he could feel it bursting through him. He could feel it as his body and his energy reached its peak as he bounced on top of Zamasu.

Zamasu reached up to stroke his face with a finger.

“Beautiful.” He whispered.

Black looked himself over. His aura was now that of a light pink color. He smirked to himself as he began to move again. He had finally reached a level high enough to match the other Saiyan.

“Let’s call it Rosé”

It was fun for a while to battle the other Saiyans. To toy with them, but they both soon became bored and decided to end it. They had left and came back too many times. It was time to end this farce. But that’s when the filthy maggots got annoying, they were fighting back _too well_. That tingling feeling was back. Black had begun to resent the feeling. He never wanted to feel it again. He was tired of it. Zamasu was pleading with him, explaining that the mortals were going to ruin their beautiful Utopia before it even had a chance to begin.

Very well, he agreed. It was time to put the _insignificant worms_ in their place, by showing them the ultimate Divine power. He could feel the sense of calm working through him. Finally he would be whole. He would never feel incomplete again. That sinking feeling could never bother him again. He smirked to himself as he watched Zamasu switch his earring to the other ear. He watched as both their earrings blinked dark emerald green. He felt elated as their bodies were brought together by an unseen force, and finally _finally_ was made whole.


End file.
